villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Charlotte Pudding
Charlotte Pudding is a character from the manga/anime series One Piece and the 35th daughter and one of Charlotte Linlin's favorite daughters and was arranged by her mother and Vinsmoke Judge to marry the Straw Hat's cook and Judge's estranged son, Vinsmoke Sanji. However, she later revealed she never want to marry Sanji. Instead, she and her mother, Big Mom made a plot to assassinate the entire Vinsmoke Family. Due to her actions and intentions, she is a major antagonist of the Whole Cake Island Arc. This changes after she genuinely falls in love with Sanji and tries to save him and his crew from her mother's wrath. She was voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro. Description Appearance A young beautiful woman of average height with a well-endowed figure, which made her alluring to Sanji. She also possesses a third eye on her forehead, which is something she can keep concealed with her long hair because of the abuse she suffered during her childhood because of it. Personality Though at first she appeared with a sweet personality, it is revealed that it was all just an act and she is conspiring with her mother to eliminate the Vinsmoke Family and is just about as cruel as her mother which makes her one of her mother's favorite children. She doesn't stand for nonsense as she got disgusted by Sanji's perverted behavior to her attractiveness. After Sanji called her third eye beautiful, she broke down and was unable to shoot the first person to ever compliment what was always called hideous. She fell genuinely in love with him even having shifts between her evil and sweet behavior, which confuses even her. She sometimes gets amazed by Sanji's amazing feats, even taking similar acts like him by having nosebleeds like he has to her beauty. Powers and Abilities Pudding's greatest skill is her acting ability and the fact that she can gleefully act out with a different personality, though her only weakness is that her true sadistic personality often causes her to showcase her true intentions and gleefully mock people, with no sense of shame whatsoever. Pudding is also a powerful fighter, having been able to overpower and imprison Vinsmoke Reiju, despite the latter possessing superhuman abilities as a result of genetic modifications, though the true extent of her abilities has yet to be shown. She is also capable of using a kitchen knife for self-defense if necessary. She has a strong will as she resisted a burst of Big Mom's Haoshoku Haki and remained conscious from her loud screams. Like Sanji, Pudding is also a skilled culinary chef as she runs a chocolate café on Cacao Island and like Nami, is skilled in navigation and cartography in being able to draw a map and showed Nami how she can change the sensitivity in a Log Pose needle and be able to take a different direction. As a half-member of the third eye tribe, Pudding also possesses a third eye on her forehead to read the text of the poneglyphs. Devil Fruit Pudding also possesses the powers of the Memo-Memo Devil Fruit that allows her to manipulate people's memories, which includes implanting false memories. Weapons She also used a walker 36 caliber revolver with a candy jacketed bullet that pierce armor even Vinsmoke Reiju's exoskeleton revealed that this is the Vinsmoke Family's weakness. History Past In her childhood, it was mentioned she talked with her older sister Lola before Lola ran away from their family (though it is unknown how much of what Pudding mentioned to the Straw Hats is true). Pudding was ridiculed by others even by her own mother because she possessed a third eye. She eventually exacted revenge by taking a knife to make them all disappear and this most likely caused her to develop a sadistic side. Fishman Island Arc Pudding only made a minor appearance as one of Big Mom's emissaries at Whole Cake Chateau who were with her when Big Mom called Fishman Island about the lack of candy. Zou Arc Prior to the arrival of the Straw Hat group at Zou that were forced to leave Dressrosa early, arrangements were made between the Charlotte and Vinsmoke Families to marry her off to Vinsmoke Sanji. However, it was later revealed that Pudding was in line with her mother's plot to assassinate the Vinsmoke Family, and agreed to pretend that she would be a willing bride. They also had a picture of her Capone Bege to show to Sanji (which she posed in a innocent manner to help maintain their deception). Whole Cake Island Arc Pudding's first major appearance was when she first met Sanji, where despite Sanji's usual womanizing personality, he was willing to gently let her down to his loyalty to the Straw Hat Pirates (since he would have to leave them so they would not become part of the Big Mom pirates). Later Pudding met the Straw Hat members who came to Totto Land to rescue Sanji (dubbed the Sanji Retrieval team) when she caught Luffy and Chopper at the chocolate café she managed and invited them to her house for tea. She provided them with instructions to reach Whole Cake Island undetected. The following day, after spending time searching for wedding dresses, they met with the Vinsmoke Family on Whole Cake Chateau and Pudding learned from Sanji that he was being blackmailed by his family to go through with the wedding and are threatening the life of his mentor Red-Leg Zeff (the man who raised Sanji after he ran away from home) and that Sanji has no choice but to marry her. However, after Luffy and Nami were captured and imprisoned in Big Mom's Prisoner Library, Pudding revealed to them truth of Big Mom's plans and that she has no desire whatsoever to marry Sanji and intends to murder him herself during the wedding when they lay out their trap to annihilate the Vinsmoke Family and claimed to Luffy and Nami that they will never leave Whole Cake Island alive, which both shocked and greatly angered them (to which Luffy was prepared to lose an arm to forcibly break free from his restraints). When the daughter of the Vinsmoke Family, Vinsmoke Reiju discovered their secret agenda, Pudding assaulted her and had her imprisoned in her room where she gleefully disregarded Reiju's comment about her true personality, unaware that Sanji who had came to deliver her a present had overheard her. Pudding mocked Reiju about her family's reputation as an "evil army". She insult Sanji in front of Reiju even his swollen face. She calls him "ugly", later a "failure" just like Sanji's brother do, and even considered him unworthy to be a proper prince which leaving Sanji heartbroken and shed his tears. Pudding altered Reiju's memories and had the guards take her to the infirmary. Pudding come to her mother, Big Mom, to have a private conversation to explain their Vinsmoke Family's assassination scheme, leaving Brook shocked. After Pudding changed into her wedding outfit, She has a conversation with Nitro and Rabiyan about after she killed Sanji (whom she refers him as an "idiot"), she will alter people's memories in order to become a good girl. Later, in the bride and groom's waiting room, Pudding sat next to Sanji, who, despite being aware of her deceptions, struggled to contain his natural responses to her beauty. Pudding talked to him with a friendly persona, but was internally irritated by his behavior and could not wait to murder him. She and Sanji then flew into the wedding ceremony on a teacup on top of Zeus. As they approached the altar, which was located atop an enormous wedding cake, Pudding was internally excited to kill Sanji. During the exchange of vows, Pudding prepared to assassinate Sanji when he lifted her veil to perform the kiss of oath. Following Big Mom's plan, Pudding revealed her third eye to Sanji, anticipating a shocked reaction from him that would give her the necessary time to shoot him. However, much to her surprise, Sanji said in admiration that her third eye was beautiful. Remembering her painful childhood, which was plagued by bullying directed at her third eye, even by her own mother, Pudding broke down in tears. Instead of taking the shot, she collapsed onto her knees and continued to sob as chaos broke out at the ceremony. As the clones of Luffy rushed through the Wedding Cake, Sanji saved her from being fall. Despite it, Pudding furiously begin to attempt to kill Sanji, he dodged every of her shots. Pudding state that she deceived countless people. Sanji asked her if she herself is one of those people. Her older brother Daifuku interfered and slapped Pudding aside for her failure on her task to kill Sanji. She later held her ears as her mother screamed and watched helplessly as her brother-in-law Bege prepared to kill her but failed as her screams foiled his attempts and she regained her wits. Pudding later watched Sanji act heroic by catching Nami in his arms and gasped at this sight. The Wedding Venue that the wedding took place on later fell over when the tamatebako box that contained a bomb fell and caused an explosion. Pudding landed safely on the ground below but her mother begins to go on a rampage because she did not get to eat the wedding cake. Pudding told her family members how she will bake a cake for her mother to calm her down. Gallery Screenshot 2017-12-17-13-54-05.png Trivia *Though she started out with a different appearance in the Fishman Island arc, Pudding's hairstyle was deliberately changed to hide her third eye to confuse viewers into thinking she and the three-eyed girl were not the same character. This connection was later confirmed when it was revealed that Pudding's hair was used to hide her third eye once her true personality was confirmed. *While Pudding suffered a tragic past because of her third eye being made fun of, Sanji is the first person to call it beautiful. As a result, it caused Pudding to develop a split personality disorder. *Her abuse because of her appearance in her childhood, mirrors the pain her brother Charlotte Katakuri went through because of his jagged mouth. Navigation Category:Tragic Category:Female Category:One Piece Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Liars Category:Gaolers Category:Arrogant Category:Homicidal Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Traitor Category:Minion Category:Trickster Category:Sadists Category:Obsessed Category:Greedy Category:Fighter Category:Assassin Category:Hypocrites Category:Conspirators Category:Egotist Category:Torturer Category:Brainwashers Category:Redeemed Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Anti-Villain Category:In Love Category:Mentally Ill Category:Misandrists Category:Hero's Lover